Lleno de energía
by usagi-sweet
Summary: Una noche de Viernes repleta de energía para ganarse a una chica¡¡ Gai y Kakashi salen de caza¡¡¡ Mucho mucho humor o eso he intentado Pasad y disfrutar de la noche de Viernes¡¡¡


Obvio decir que Naruto no es mío. Eso ya lo sabéis. Si fuera mío está claro que no estaría escribiendo esto sino dibujando… Dije que obviaba decirlo ¿Verdad?

**LLENO DE ENERGÍA**

Por usagi-hk

Y la noche cae en Konoha otra vez, una noche más de viernes, otra noche para recordar en el calendario…

_Hoy la noche me acelera_

_se que el tiempo es solo mío_

_Yo trabajo cinco días_

_esta noche elijo mi destino_

Tanto Gai como Kakashi dejaron a sus alumnos emocionados; uno más que otro por lo menos exteriormente. Otro viernes, otra fiesta, ¡Otra chica¡

Gai se marchó tras una efusiva despedida de Lee que le deseó suerte con grandes aspavientos y rogándole que le contará todo con pelos y señales al día siguiente. Gai le sonrió y le prometió contárselo todo al dedillo, tenía que instruirlo en todos los campos de la lucha ¡Incluidas las mujeres¡ El campo del ligoteo era uno muy duro… aún más que el de batalla, porque lamentablemente el "enemigo" era demasiado voluble e impredecible, un auténtico peligro. Eso si el premio siempre era mucho mejor.

_Me hacen guiños los espejos_

_esta noche quiero amor_

_Con tres ases en la manga _

_soy el ganador_

Kakashi marchó sin demasiadas escenitas; más bien sin ninguna. Simplemente un "Hasta mañana hoy tengo prisa" a lo que Sakura contestó; bastante mal genio en sus palabras "¡SI, si tu mucha prisa por irte pero ninguna por llegar¡" lo cual Naruto reivindicó muy convencido y Sasuke aunque pensando lo mismo se limitó a marcharse a casa sin decir adiós; para que Sakura no se diera cuenta de su ausencia hasta que terminara su perorata, cosa que lamentablemente para el no le salió como planeaba y en menos de lo que canta un gallo tenía a la chica encima suyo, consecuencia un Naruto bastante mosca. Pero eso no tiene nada en absoluto que ver con Kakashi por supuesto, pues para aquella ya estaba en su casa preparado para una noche salvaje… miaaauwwwww …totalmente salvaje si Gai no se entrometía en su camino claro. Ya tenía una gatita elegida para esa noche y no iba a dejarla escapar.

Comprobó que su casa estuviera lo suficientemente ordenada, por si acaso. Nada de ropa interior femenina olvidada por algún rincón; encontrar ese tipo de cosas tiradas las ponía de muy mal humor si no les pertenecía a ellas. Ninguna foto que pudiera ofenderla a la vista. Alcohol suficiente como para convencerla de que no hacía en absoluto falta que se quitara la máscara o bien hacerla creer que se la había quitado, aunque por si las moscas mejor dejaba la habitación con las persianas cerradas para que no entrara la luz. Un último vistazo a Paraíso Erótico antes de esconderlos junto con cualquier cosa punzante que pudiera ser utilizado contra el; nunca se sabe. Una ducha, uniforme de jounin limpio…listo y reluciente para salir por la puerta.

-¡Amigo, esta no se te escapa¡ Ikuwa yo¡

_Hoy es viernes y mi tensión esta al máximo_

_Quiero todo y no me esperare al próximo_

No muy lejos; porque lamentablemente vivían muy cerca. Gai lo preparaba todo con mucho cuidado. Velas, flores, bombones y unos cuantos discos. La casa limpia y ordenada; como siempre claro. Cama con sábanas nuevas y el baño impecable; había toallas limpias en un lugar fácil de encontrar; pero nunca a la vista ya que no quería hacer pensar a la chica que tenía pensado acostarse con ella desde un principio.

Se duchó, se puso su mono verde de los viernes y cepilló sus dientes hasta dejarlos como espejos. Repaso sus tácticas de seducción minuciosamente una por una y rogó a Kamy-sama que por favor, por favor, el insufrible de Kakashi no se mezclara en su camino. ¡Esa noche iba a arrasar y es baka no iba a aguarle la fiesta¡ Si hacia falta mandarlo al hospital para que lo dejara en paz, que descuidara el lo haría encantadísimo.

Salió de casa con las pilas cargadas, la sonrisa en la boca y ganas de llegar pronto a su destino e iba a arrasar ¡Seguro que lo haría¡

_Estoy lleno de energía _

_hoy el mundo es cosa mía_

_Por mis venas la pasión_

_pone a cien el corazón_

_Yo quiero vivir así _

_este viernes solo es para mí_

A esas horas de la noche el barrio de copas estaba muy animado; la verdad es que para ser una villa de ninjas aquel barrio no estaba nada mal; claro que el trabajo no tiene por que estar reñido con el ocio ¿Ne?

El local elegido por Kakashi había sido Paraíso Picante; un club inaugurado recientemente donde acudían las mejores flores de Konoha a bailar y por consiguiente todos los hombres que se preciaran a mirar y si tenían suerte ligar. Pero a Kakashi no le hacía falta suerte solo una presa; era un jounin, perteneció al ANBU y sobre todo no era la clase de chico que necesitara demasiadas tonterías para tener a las chicas comiendo de su mano. Ya fuera porque lo que dejaba ver era suficientemente para rendirlas o porque lo que estaba oculto era un misterio tal que levantaba pasiones. La realidad es que sabía que la fémina que buscaba andaría por allí, pues solía frecuentar el local… trabajaba en el mismo, así que era bastante normal ;)

La dama en cuestión se llamaba o hacia llamar Tsuki, aun no debía pasar los veinticinco, si es que pasaba de los veinte. La jovencita de la que hablamos era morena, pelo largo ojos verdes, y todos los buenos atributos que uno pudiera desear, quizás un poco pechugona de más para su gusto, pero no ibas a dejar de pasar una buena noche por nimiedades de ese tipo; ¡Sin dónde estaríamos ahora, eh¡ Seguro que si nuestros antepasados se andarán con remilgos no llegábamos a la primera generación.

Pidió algo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que. Saludó a un par de chicas que si bien le sonaban y ellas parecían reconocerlo, el no lograba recordar sus nombres… lo que estaba claro es que se había acostado con ellas. Pero en Konoha las mujeres eran como los hombres y lo de probar de todos los sabores también les iba bastante (debía deberse a cuestiones de genes… o que las actividades ninja igualaban fructíferamente las desigualdades de sexo) por lo tanto no hubo mayores contratiempos que el localizar al tierno pajarillo y encontrar un sitio donde poder ver (sobrando el sin ser visto; en un lugar como ese, estando en una villa como Konoha sobraban esas cosas. Teniendo al 99% del personal profesando la maravillosa e incomparablemente excitante profesión de ninja era realmente difícil que no te divisara alguien, si tenías suerte no te conocería ni de ir a comprar el pan (difícil en un lugar tan pequeño y lleno de espías (léase vecinos cotillas) que no perdían ojo de nada) pero podría reconocerte a posteriori y que para lo que el pretendía; en conclusión, era mejor ser visto cuanto antes).

Tsuki lo divisó de inmediato y se acercó a el. Le dijo que estaba esperándolo impaciente. No en vano había prometido ir ese viernes a verla (y sumada a la fama de buen amante del jounin…)

_Faldita corta piernas largas_

_ella baila para mí_

_yo sigo el ritmo de su cuerpo_

_me esta haciendo sufrir, sufrir_

-Vaya¡ Veo que has venido.- le sonrió- no esperaba menos

-¿Pensabas qué no vendría? Ingenua

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Mmm?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-U "Dios… me encantan los tíos que se hacen los interesantes¡¡¡¡ Y este es uno de los más interesantes que he conocido¡¡¡¡ Ahhhh, Kawaii¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Cuando se lo cuente a mis amigas se mueren de la envidia¡¡¡¡" Esta noche...- dijo insinuante-… tu… yo…

-Eso esta por ver- le sonrió bajo la máscara (entiéndase que curva el ojo y así todos nos enteramos de que narices hace ne?). Ella le miró confusa, pensando que si se hacia más el interesante iba tener que irse urgentemente al baño a calmarse un poco (alguna que se sobreexcita… ¡Hay que controlar esas hormonas¡)

_Ven acércate sabes bien lo que quiero yo_

_Todo por tener de tu cuerpo el mejor rincón_

-¡Oh¡… mmm… ¿Y qué te propones que haga?- estaba tan encima de Kakashi en aquellos momentos que cualquier buen parroquiano podría pensar mal sin equivocarse demasiado… pero bueno en Konoha como ya se ha dicho anteriormente muchos son asesinos y tal, ¡Cosa que no tiene porque quitar el que sean buenos parroquianos por supuesto¡… así que vete tu a saber lo que estaban pensando. El tema en cuestión es que estaba tan cerca del susodicho individuo que este ya había perdido la visión del escote de su vestido (por otro lado casi inexistente (no por tapado sino por destapado)) para sentirlo sobre su pecho. Una pierna aprisionándolo contra la pared y unos brazos en su cuello. ¡Cómo para no pensar mal vamos¡- Ahora tengo que salir a bailar fíjate bien porque bailaré para ti.

-Entonces habrá que fijarse ¿Ne?

-Más te vale- dijo amenazante. Y sin más se marchó, dejando al jounin respirar libre al fin (no por el aprisionamiento, sino por las miradas matadoras que más de uno le había estado dirigiendo)

-"Ja, envidia cochina" pensó.

Tsuki estaba satisfecha, aquella noche iba a tener juerga hasta despuntar el alba y tema de conversación hasta el viernes siguiente. Aunque Kakashi no lo supiera; o si lo sabía pero se hacia el sueco (cosa bastante normal en el por otro lado), una noche con el estaba muy bien vista entre las mujeres y si su compañía en la cama se pudiera sacar a la bolsa, no habría acciones suficientes para las miles de compradoras. Por lo tanto, nuestra mujercita era un completo foco de excitación; lo cual no parecía pasarle desapercibido a más de uno, y fue uno de estos el que la agarró de una manera muy poco ortodoxa.

_Estoy lleno de energía _

_hoy el mundo es cosa mía_

_Bebe y dame de beber_

_me estas matando de sed_

_Solo quiero enloquecer_

_cuerpo a cuerpo bailaré_

_Mátame, oh, mátame_

Se encontraba Tsuki, con aquel baboso firmemente asido de su prominente delantera, cuando un príncipe azul acudió raudo a su rescate. Bien podríamos decir que era un príncipe verde, pero suena muy pervertido y desde luego de quien hablamos no merece tal calificativo. Y como estaba contando la Bella Bestia de las Verdes Hojas (versión I) hizo acto de presencia, agarrando al pringoso sujeto, era baboso… bueno tanto tiene, nos entendemos, y lanzándolo bien lejos de su vista.

Si hiciéramos un estudio más profundo del hecho podríamos apreciar a un hombre de mono verde acercarse al punto A (Tsukibaboso nº1) y sin muchos miramientos coger al pobre baboso nº1 por la pechera, lanzarle una mirada de muy malas pulgas para seguidamente propinarle el mayor puñetazo que había recibido en su vida (baboso nº1 por supuesto) salieeeeeeeeendo disparado como una bala y con mucha puntería (para suerte del dueño del local) directito por la puerta, sobrevoló en un plácido vuelo a los Hokages y aterrizó sobre la copa de un árbol donde sin pensárselo mucho se propuso pasar la noche.

Y después de este brevísimo inciso y retomando la parte que nos interesa, vemos a una agradecida Tsuki que; aunque acostumbrada a los ligeros percances que acarreaba su trabajo, nunca desagradecía la efectiva ayuda de un amable caballero. Por si alguien aun anda despistadillo os recuerdo que nuestro maravilloso héroe es Gai, cuyo pseudónimo ya nombrado podréis encontrar en líneas anteriores.

-¡¡Espero que os encontréis bien bella dama¡¡ ¡¡No soporto a los bellacos mancillando las dulces flores de la juventud¡¡- esto, como podéis suponer fue dicho por Gai, a lo que sin dudarlo podéis añadirle la postura que más gustéis, siempre y cuando tengáis en cuenta el hecho de que estamos ligando.

-¡Oh, vaya muchas gracias¡ ¡¡Gai¡¡ ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿Nos conoce-? ¡¡Tsuki¡¡ ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Trabajo aquí.

-¡Vaya¡ No lo sabía. Desde que trabajas por las noches ya casi ni se te ve el pelo.

-Jeje, bueno si hacia mucho que no nos veíamos. Por cierto, tus plantas aún están en mi casa desde la última vez que me pediste que cuidara de ellas.

-¡¡¡OHHHHHHHHH mis lindas plantitas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Deben estar furiosas conmigo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Pero si estuvieras más en casa podría ir a buscarlas.

-¡Yo estoy en casa¡ Eres tú que sales muy temprano

-Y tú que vuelves muy tarde.

-Bueno ya… ¿Te parece si un día de estos vienes a por ellas? Aunque ya me he acostumbrado a tenerlas en casa. Parece mentira pero hacen mucha compañía.

-¿Verdad que si? Ya decía yo estos días que me faltaba algo.

-¡Ay, Gai, eres tan lindo¡

-¿Eh?

-Nada. ¡Por cierto estás muy guapo¡ Cuando sales por las mañanas no te ves tan favorecido.

-Cuando vuelves por la mañana tu tampoco es que te veas demasiado preciosa ricura.

-Bueno… ya… ¡La cosa es que te ves muy bien¡

-Gra-gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- Gai se puso colorado de euforia y vergüenza. Se lo estaba diciendo su vecina… ¡Pero vaya vecina¡ A todo esto Tsuki pensaba para sus adentros…

-"Mmm no se que tiene Gai-kun esta noche pero se ve kawai J, ainsssss… la verdad es que tiene toda la pinta de sen un romanticón ¡¡Cómo me gustan los hombres románticos¡¡ Dulces, cariñosos, atentos, y Gai-kun siempre me hace reír mucho. Mmmm ¡¡Me encanta¡¡"

Ahora el lector se estará preguntando ¿¿¿¿También los románticos????? ¿Pero hay alguna clase de tío que no le guste? Entonces, la autora debería contestar… ¡Ni idea¡ Pero para mi que le vale cualquiera.

-¿Oye Gai-kun? ¿Qué te parece si me esperas y luego regresamos juntos, eh? Así podré devolverte tus plantitas. Aunque voy a echarlas mucho de menos- dijo con un pucherito enternecedoramente sexy- me hacen mucha compañía tan verdes y silenciosas.

-¡¡¿Verdad qué son un encanto??¡¡ Te daré unos esquejes para que no las eches en falta. Esperare por ti.

-Entonces iré a bailar ahora que es mi turno y si tal luego nos vemos.

-¡De acuerdo Tsuki-san¡ Esperare impaciente tu regreso. Se hará una larga eternidad no lo dudes.

-Gai-kun, ¡Menudas cosas dices¡

_Venga vamonos necesito tenerte ya_

_Estoy lleno de energía_

_Hoy el mundo es cosa mía _

_Por mis venas la pasión _

_pone a cien el corazón_

Nuestra jovencita ya había salido a la pista. Y mientras la seductora música sonaba y la poca ropa que portaba la bailarina desaparecía del campo de visión (de algunos, otros de repente se encontraban a oscuras para darse cuenta de que en realidad tenían una prenda de ropa femenina en el cocoroto).

Kakashi no perdía atención de la chica, y vaya chica. Lo iba a pasar en grande de eso estaba seguro. Jeje, valía la pena dejar de mirarla un momento para ver la cara de bobos que tenían el resto de hombres del local, que se les cayera la baba que él sería quien disfrutaría de ella ese viernes y quien sabe, quizá alguno más si la ocasión lo merecía.

Por otro banda Gai, tampoco apartaba la vista de Tsuki, y como para apartarla… Oo y pensar que ese bombón era su vecina… jejejejee, ¡Cuántas cosas tendría que contarle a Lee la mañana siguiente¡ Claro que no debía ser muy explicito… o si… o no… o… ¡Que narices Lee era un joven lleno de energía y vitalidad, tan espabiladillo como el a su edad¡

_Estoy lleno de energía_

_esta noche es solo mía _

Para cuando nuestra preciosidad acabó su actuación, casi sin ropa (aunque insisto la diferencia tampoco es que sea mucha) y con bastantes nuevos ingresos listos para ingresar en su cuenta corriente, decidió que era momento de regresar junto a cierto jounin a pedir su opinión sobre temas pendientes. "Vestida" de nuevo, salió de los camerinos de vuelta al local donde no tardo en encontrar a su objetivo, principalmente debido al hecho de que no se había movido de sitio en absoluto, hasta si no eres muy observador podrías decir que no ha cambiado de posición y que no pestañea y que no respir… vale, vale, lo dejo creo que tenéis la idea ¿Ne?.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Y bien qué?

-¿Cómo y qué y bien qué? No te me hagas el sueco.- "Ahhh, este hombre me va a matar con tanto misterio y virilidad junta ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡" (histérica U)

-¿Te refieres a lo de antes?

-Aja

-Mmm… no estuvo mal

-¿Co-co-co…?- "Creo que me voy a echar a llorar… snif, snif, ahora viene la parte donde me dirá que no le gusto y que nada de nada y que… bueno… siempre me queda Gai-kun ¡Ah, kawai¡ Con lo dulce que es ¡¡Aaaaaahhhhh¡¡" (¬¬U)

-Entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos princesa?

-¡¡¡¡CUANDO QUIERAS¡¡¡¡

-"Que ganas… ¿Por qué todas serán así?" Mmm, cuando quieras tú.

-¡¡¡VAMONOS¡¡ Antes de que me pille mi jefe, jiji…

Y dicho y hecho, Tsuki rauda como centella agarró y arrastró (literalmente) al pobre e indefenso (esto no tan literal) Kakashi hacia la salida. Pero los hados de la fortuna no estuvieron del lado de la fugitiva pareja y sin más ni más alguien apareció en escena.

_Estoy lleno de energía_

_hoy el mundo es cosa mía_

_esta nena es para mí_

_ella siempre dice sí_

Raudo como una centella, nada más acabar la actuación de la mujer que nos trae de cabeza, Gai salió en su búsqueda como una gallina busca a sus pollitos… (No preguntéis… ) Y cuando divisó a su pajarito, casi le da un infarto al ver lo que vio. ¡¡¡¡Hatake Kakashi el hombre que era su rival y por su puesto él y de nadie más que él porque no permitía a nadie más tocarle un pelo al jounin (cuestión de propiedad de rivalidad leer manual del rival ninja, página 52 cláusula 123) le robaba a SU chica¡¡¡¡ Eso no podía ser, eso a todas luces era una provocación en toda regla.

-¡Kakashi, mi mayor rival¡ ¿Se puede saber que le haces a mi dulce vecina?

-"¡Oh, no tu ahora no¡" Mmm, ah hola Gai

-¡¡¡Gai-kun¡¡¡

-¡Oh Tsuki¡ ¿Qué te esta haciendo este depravado?

-No tienes de que preocuparte hombre, solo íbamos a dar una vuelta y luego volver a por ti. Pero ya que estás aquí ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? (esta chica tiene ideas de pata de banco)

-¡Pero Tsuki¡ No podría hacer eso. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando se que te vas con este pervertido que a saber que hace contigo.

-"Seguro que cosas maravillosas" Tranquilo no hará nada que yo no le deje hacer

-Pero aun así… ¡¡No puedo dejarte ir con el¡¡ Lo conozco demasiado por algo es mi rival y no puedo dejarlo ir sin luchar. ¡¡¡LUCHEMOS KAKASHI¡¡¡

-¿Eh? ¿Va conmigo? ¿Luchar? ¿Ahora?... Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento ¿Vale?

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh¡¡¡ ¡¡¡Kakashi¡¡¡ Deja de hacerte el interesante y lucha. Tu rival te lo pide

-¿Mi rival? ¿Desde cuándo tú eres mi rival?

-¡¡Acaso no leíste el manual¡¡ Desde el momento en que un ninja escoge su rival la relación de rivalidad se formaliza como mutua, manual del rival ninja página uno cláusula dos.

-¿Enserio…? Bueno entonces habrá que luchar...

-Exacto esto es un reto en toda regla y no puedes evadirlo.¡¡Te toca escoger¡¡

-Ahhh… Tsuki escoge tú.

-¿Lo qué?

-Pues como luchamos.

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ VAN A LUCHAR POR MI ESTO ES INCREÍBLE MIS AMIGAS SE MUEREN DE ENVIDIA CUANDO SEPAN QUE KAKASHI HATAKE LUCHO POR MIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PARECE UNA PELICULA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡" Mmmmmm, quiero que me demostréis quien es el más fuerte de los dos.- ambos combatientes se miraron y asintieron. Se colocaron en sus posiciones y cuando estaban a punto de comenzar…

-¡¡¡¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- un grito cruzó el local- ¡¡Gai y Kakashi van a luchar¡¡ ¡¡CORREEEEEEEED¡¡- y dicho y hecho se desato la hecatombe en un segundo el tapón de la puerta era tal que la gente comenzó a salir por el ventanuco del baño hasta que alguien quedó atrapado en el mismo por lo cual decidieron regresar a la puerta que ahora parecía ya menos colapsada.. Los combatientes simplemente se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Comenzamos?

-Bueno-

_Estoy lleno de energía_

_No esperemos otro día_

El desgraciado dueño del local miraba la batalla con la cara de horror más espantosa jamás vista. Su precioso, próspero, exitoso y carísimo negocio estaba siendo hecho literalmente astillas por aquellos dos… aquellos… aquellos dos… AAAAAAAAAAH… sino fuera porque eran jounins de alto nivel; nada más ni nada menos que Hatake Kakashi, el legendario y temido Ninja Copia (ahora ya sabía porque era temido) y Maito Gai; la llamada Bestia de las Verdes Hojas, que tampoco se le quedaba por detrás la verdad. Pues si no fuera por ese pequeñísimo hecho entonces, se habría metido en medio de esa pelea; pero sinceramente le llegaba con que le destrozaran el local le gustaba demasiado su cuello.

Por otro lado la lucha estaba siendo muy interesante. Y si no fuero por la gran preocupación ya nombrada antes aquel ilusionado empresario la estaría disfrutando a lo grande. Sería maravilloso poder grabarla para verla más adelante con calma y sin preocupaciones… Ante este comentario de la autora el dueño sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¡La batalla estaba siendo grabada por las cámaras de seguridad¡ Cuando todo eso acabara pondría a la venta copias de la batalla y ¡¡Se iba a forrar¡¡ (estos hombres de negocios solo piensan en el dinero) Seguro que sacaba aun mayor tajada que de las pelis X que grababa clandestinamente en los baños.

Pero alguien si estaba disfrutando de la igualada batalla. Tsuki acomodada en un sillón observaba a esos dos hombres luchar por ella con un martini en la mano y una sonrisa en la boca.

-Mmm preciosa este no es buen sitio para quedarse. ¿No crees? Una belleza como tu no debería salir herida.- Tsuki miró complacida a su interlocutor.

-¡Oh¡ Bueno no se… mmm ¿Me sacarías tu de aquí?- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Por su puesto. Asuma a tu servicio.

-Llámame Tsuki. Mmm tengo ganas de divertirme. ¿Me acompañas?

-Por su puesto- sonrió lascivamente.

Y sin más salieron del local donde ambos combatientes estaban tan a lo suyo que ni cuenta se dieron que les habían robado a la chica.

-¡KUSO¡

-¡¡¡NO DIGAS PALABROSTIAS KAKASHI¡¡¡

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué? Deja de engañarme para ganar

-¡¡¿Dónde está ella?¡¡¡

-¡¡¿EINS?¡¡¡ Oh, vaya SE HA IDO¡¡¡¡¡ TODO POR TU CULPA KAKASHI

-¿Mi culpa? ¡La idea de luchar fue tuya¡

-AAAAAH ME LAS VAS A PAGAR- y con eso después de tomarse el pequeño interludio para comentar la falta de su motivo de discusión y encontrar uno nuevo continuaron con la destrucción masiva del local.

_Estoy lleno de energía_

_Hoy el mundo es cosa mía_

Y mientras tanto en otra localización de Konoha, para ser más exactos la residencia del Hokage. El sujeto anteriormente citado estaba siendo levantado a altas horas de la noche por un preocupado ninja de Konoha.

-¡¡¡¡Hokage-sama es horrible¡¡¡¡

-¿Lo qué?

-Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Están luchando y dejando hecho trizas el nuevo local de copas.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Eh…

-¿Mmm para esto me despiertas? ¿Soy Hokage sabes? Tengo que dormir bien porque no te puedes ni imaginar la de problemas que me dais.

-Ah, gomenasai Hokage-sama

-Puedes retirarte… Ah, si. Diles a esos dos cuando acaben que los desperfectos los pagan ellos y mañana me cuentas quien ganó. ¿Las apuestas están muy altas sabías?

-Ya veo… bueno… Buenas noches Hokage-sama

-Si, si buenas noches.

_Por mis venas la pasión _

_pone a cien el corazón _

_yo quiero vivir así _

_este viernes es solo para mí _

-Mmm, Asuma. ¿Sabes que besas de maravilla?

FIN :P

Hola¡ Usagi-hk al habla. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os pareció? A mi realmente me parece que se me fue mucho la olla… mucho, mucho, muchísmo. Pero creo que no quedo demasiado mal. La verdad es que estoy muy contenta del resultado ¿Y vosotros? La verdad es que este fic está muy influido por Eduardo Mendoza, el escritor del libro que estaba leyendo mientras escribí buena parte de esto. Así quedo.

La canción es de Nek se llama "Lleno de Energía" y pertenece al disco "La vida es" del año 2000. Escuchadla si tenéis oportunidad porque os aseguro que es genial para el fic. Si no solo imaginaros una canción cierto estilo al final de Greece y con mucha trompeta y ritmos latinos (una mezcla genial muy Gai y estupenda para moverse XD)

Cosas a contar sobre el fic… mmm… que Deraka la primera lectora dijo que estoy como una cabra (aunq eso me lo dice muy a menudo y desde hace mucho tiempo) y que realmente la parte del rescate de Gai es una ida de olla completa. Ah bueno y que la canción es excelente (para algo me dejo ella los discos de Nek ¿No?) Mmm, más cosas… que tengo la canción tan, tan rallada que mi madre debe estar harta de oírla ya XD yo aún no me cansé.

¿Quién ganó? AHhhhhhhhhh eso solo lo sé yo muajajajajajja. Podéis echarle imaginación y contarme que pensáis.

Con relación a Paraíso Picante. SI es lo que os imagináis. ¿Dónde sino iba a hacer Tsuki lo que hace? Cuando digo que van las flores e Konoha a bailar, es que las flores de Konoha bailan (POR DINERO). Y que si alguna mujer de algún parroquiano se lo encontrara en semejante local iba a caparlo de por vida (a no ser que quisiera tener hijos la buena de la parroquiana claro)

Comentarios y todas esas cosas en lindos reviews que podéis dejarme para que yo ilusionada como cada vez que recibo uno lo lea y luego si me dejáis una linda dirección de correo me contestéis.

Y ahora como mensaje subliminal PUBLICIDAD: tengo otro fic de Naruto ¡¡Leedlo¡¡ es algo más triste (bastante más triste) para algo se llama Loliness in your eyes, ne? Ahora ya sabéis como se llama el fic XD. Y si os gusta el yaoi o al menos lo toleráis no podéis perderos el fic que escribo con Deraka por que os podéis morir (de largo) de risa o de tristeza lo que más os venga a cuento. Pero leedlo porque estoy segura de que os gustará mucho (Entre tu y yo, para que no digáis que no sabéis el título)

Muchas gracias por haberme leído

Besos usagi-hk  
Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Kakashi's lover


End file.
